Joel DeWitt
Joel is the leader of a group of survivors in Marietta, Georgia. Joel has two sons, Dylan and Diamond. Joel was once married to Karen DeWitt but got divorced. After Karen got custody of Dylan and Diamond Joel moved from Tallahassee, Florida to Quincy, Florida. Joel worked as a mechanic and contractor before the apocalypse and is good at fixing things. Overview Appearance and Personality Joel is a Caucasian male in his late 30's. He has black hair and a small scar over his right eye. Joel is brave, crafty, strong and polite. He is usually nice to most people but is very defensive and has a bad temper. Joel has depression issues and is also an alcoholic. Before the apocalypse Joel was very caring and kind, but as the world started to fall apart so did he. He has lost most of his humanity and will not think twice about attacking. Joel may be trigger happy but he is a good leader and is compassionate to his fellow survivors. Pre-Apocalypse Joel was born in Chicago, Illinois but moved to Florida when he was 8. He lived in the Bay area until he was 20, he decided to move to Tallahassee. Joel became a mechanic and worked hard. After 5 years of working he became the manager of the shop and buy his own house. When he was 26 he met a woman named Karen. To him it was love at first sight; they got married and had two sons, Dylan and Diamond. Karen and Joel's relationship didn't work out and they got divorced after 7 years of marriage. Karen got custody of the kids. After the divorce Joel moved to Quincy, Florida and got a job as a contractor. When the outbreak started he insisted to Karen that all of them traveling to Atlanta would be a good idea, so they did. Post-Apocalypse Macon While on the road, Joel and his family stopped for gas in Bainbridge. There, they met a small group of survivors traveling to Macon. Joel and Karen made the decision to travel with them. When they got to Macon they were suprised to see that the city was blocked off and there was no entry. Joel and Aaron Norris,leader of the Bainbridge group, snuck into the city to go on a supply run. They found nothing but walkers and dead bodies. They returned to the group with nothing and decided to travel north to Atlanta. Atlanta Joel's group arrived in Atlanta to find it infested with the dead. The group was forced to get out of the cars and seek shelter in a coffee shop. After holding up there for a few hours they went up to the roof to scout the city, but the roads were blotted out by walking corpses. Their was one thing that stood out though; a military tank in the middle of what once was a bustling street. Joel and Aaron climbed the rooftops of the surrounding buildings and eventually came across another group of survivors. The survivors included Allen, an accountant, Nicole, an aspiring actress and an unemployed man Trevor. Joel, Aaron, Allen, Nicole, and Trevor traveled down a fire escape and explored the streets. Even though they were quiet, they still attracted a horde of walkers. Joel had to think fast. He ordered the group to lift up a manhole and jump into the sewers. They walked into the darkness of the long tunnel until they discovered an escape route. They escaped the walkers but now they didn't know where they were. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Survivors Category:Survivors from Georgia